Pokemon Academy: Unova Region
by GhostlyChrome07
Summary: A girls with whose life has been confined has been confined to her duties as a tower maiden in Bell Tower, finally gets to branch from her boring life when her parents finally let her go on a pokemon et new characters and explore with pokemon at Mistralton Pokemon Academy the highest rated trainer school in the pokemon league.Very first story ever. Please enjoy.


Character Information:

Name:Celest

Gender:Female

Favorite Type of Pokemon: Ghost

Home Town:Eckruteak City

Age:10

Birthday: May 5th

Time Story Takes Place:October 10th

Place:Mistralton City Trainer School

* * *

I had just arrived in Nimbasa City with aspirations of becoming the greatest trainer I could possibly sights and sounds of this gorgeous metropolis was in great contrast to the quite, ancient Eckruteak City ,my home my life I had lived a very sheltered life as a tower maiden in Bell back to about 700 years ago my family has been in charge as the keepers to the until recently the first person ever in my family to not spend their life as a tower keeper is my older brother, with great difficulty, he became the gym leader of the Eckruteak can bet that our parents had a lot to say about that!They screamed and pleaded with that it was tradition for our family to become involved with the shrine one way or , they came to an agreement that he would work at the shrine part time or when he has time of as a leader.  
As I grew up, I watched my brother battle very strong ,of course, were just starting out, so they were dealt with rather quickly, resulting in a win for my became a gym leader I admired him because of his strong appreciation for history and ghost and legendary of this I wanted to become an expert on the history of the Pokemon world and the number one ghost type course when i turned ten and was qualified for my very first Pokemon, I asked my parents if they would let me go on an adventure with a Pokemon.I was amazed at how fast they turned me down.I had begged every hour of every day for about 3 weeks, before they finally agreed to let me go.I suppose the never ending pestering finally drove them had asked me where I wanted to go for my adventure and I told them about the commercial I had seen on t.v a couple of weeks was advertising one of the greatest Pokemon trainer school in the Pokemon league, the problem was that the school was in the Unova first the were skeptical about the how far away it was. But I managed to talk them over,again.I argued that it would be an educational opportunity for me and that I couldn't be trapped in Eckruteak City the rest of my they filled out all of my entrance papers and ordered a plane ticket to Nimbasa City.  
It was about a half our until my flight to Mistralton City takes off, so I decided to go sight ,I went to visit Rondez-View Ferris Wheel to see the the Ferris wheel began to turn, i could hear the loud screech of the gears grinding against each the late afternoon sun set behind the skyline cast a dark orange hue fall of the city filled me with in the feeling of remembrance, I didn't realize that the Ferris wheel had already went around multiple times.I looked at the watch on my Xtransiver,which I acquired in the mail as a gift for enrolling in the academy, and saw that it was about 9 minutes past 6:30, leaving me approximately 11 minutes to get to the airport.  
When the cart that i was in came to a stop, the mechanical door slide open and I darted out, startling the worker waiting to greet I raced down the street leading to the airport, I glanced at my Xtransiver. three minutes to lungs were on fire, but I keep running none-the-less.I burst through the terminal doors knocking many men and women in business suits.I came to a stop at the terminal desk at exactly a non-intentional rush, I slammed my ticket on the bewildered man in front of me scanned my ticket and allowed my entrance into the loading as they were about to close the doors I shouted with oxygen deprived lungs for them to hold the doors.I rushed to my seat and wiped the sweat off that had been forming on my back into my seat, I pulled out my Pokeology books from my backpack and began to study more on Unova region I knew everything there is to known the subject thanks to my study-bug habit, more information couldn't it would really impress my teachers.  
After about 40 minutes, I put my textbooks back in my backpack, shut my eyes, and began to contemplate on what my first Pokemon would be once I got the academy.

* * *

_**Whew! That took a while this my very first story i wrote anywhere on the internet so forgive me if its not any review and flame if you want!**_


End file.
